Wanna go to Vegas?
by Peace.Love.CSI
Summary: Eric and Calleigh go on a trip to Vegas. What will happen without any supervision? Now Complete.
1. A little Headache

Calleigh was walking to her car at the end of a very draining shift when a pairs of strong Cuban hands covered hers eyes.

"Guess Who?"

"Well, for your sake, I hope it's Eric, or I'll have to pull out my gun! "

"Ha Ha. Very Funny Cal."

"You know that I'm dangerous with a gun!"

"Honey, your dangerous if you have a shoe, or a wad of paper or a- ."

"Hey, That's enough of that! As flattered as I may be, am I allowed to be flattered at that?"

"Of Course, only compliments about you! But I have some bad news."

"Eric, I'm so tired, please don't say we have to pull a double!" She groaned and dramatically threw her hands over her face. After a second she felt Eric pull them away and grab her face. He lifted her cheeks into a smile and she laughed.

"Cal, you know I can't stand that face. Hold on a second."

With that he whipped out his cell phone and called Horatio to try and get Calleigh out of working the case.

"H? Yeah, I couldn't find Calleigh. I bet she already left." Eric smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

"OK Eric, I'll call her. She'll meet you there." *click* He stared at the phone incredulously. "He hung up on me! Sorry though Cal, I tried."

"I know, and here's Horatio right on cue."

"Yes?"

"Calleigh I need you to go to the porter house with Eric. Meet him there."

"OK, I see him walking towards me now. Thanks. "

"Bye."

_**IN THE CAR**_ :

"Porters?" She thought about the name for a second before it clicked in her mind. "Weren't we there just last week?"

"Yeah, with a Drug raid. I guess the drugs finally got to him." Eric mused.

"I certainly hope it was an OD then maybe I can get home and get some sleep! " Calleigh said wishfully.

When they got to the body, Alexx was already there examining her .

"Any obvious C.O.D. Alex?"

"Well, the lack of bruising around the neck, and presence of petikia in the eyes probably means she was smothered to death . Maybe a pillow, or a hand . I'll know more when I get her on my table. But this was in her purse. Purse is on the dining room table .There's a hickey on her neck, and no sign of the husband or the wife. "

She handed Eric a wallet with some cash, and a license with the name Amanda Moore.

"Amanda Moore, she doesn't live here." Eric pointed out, stating the obvious.

"Guest? Girlfriend?" Calleigh pondered quietly.

"Maybe." Alexx looked up and answered helpfully.

Calleigh smiled at her. "Thanks Alexx."

Moving towards the hallway Eric announced, "I'll take the bedroom, maybe there's signs of a struggle."

"OK, I'll check the couch. Then process the rest of the living room. Hey, make sure to check all of the pillows you find for…" She stopped . "Petal pink lipstick."

"Lipstick Color Detection, is that a female skill, or is it just you?" Eric teased.

"I am good with colors but this helped . " She held up a tube of petal pink lipstick from the bathroom sink .

"Aha! Of course, what a fabulous CSI you are." Eric commented.

There was a long pause while the two CSI's looked for evidence. They both found a few prints here and there but Eric found a hair.

"Hey I got a long blonde hair , wasn't our Vic a brunette ? "

"Yeah, and the wife was a redhead . Can you say PLAYER? "

"Player." He said with a smirk on his face.

Calleigh rolled her eyes but smiled at him." Smart Ass . "

"I know." He smiled back at her, but there was still a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Where did you find the hair ? "

"It was stuck on a pillow on the bed."

"Think she was another lover?"

"How many women can a man handle? He had the wife; apparently a girlfriend and you're assuming that he has another lover on the side?"

"Maybe it was one of the wife's friends."

"Possibly…"

"Maybe they got separated, because of all the women on the side, and the wife got so jealous when our Vic showed up , that she killed her . " Calleigh thought out loud.

"They were together a week ago, and they looked perfectly happy. "

"They were all high! It was a drug bust. " Eric protested .

"Fine, then what's your theory ? "

"Me? I don't have one; I just enjoy shooting down your ideas. "

"Thanks Eric." She said sarcastically.

They both stood processing quietly for a while, occasionally talking about a finding . So far there was no real evidence , just circumstantial things , a hair on a bedroom pillow , a few old prints and a toothbrush in the bathroom .

"If you finish up in here , I am going to check the back-yard ." Calleigh announced.

Eric heard the back door open and close. Followed by a scream. He dropped his fingerprint powder, spilling it everywhere, and ran towards the yard .

"Calleigh ? Calleigh ! CALLEIGH! "

"Yeah ? " A small whisper came from next to the steps .

"Calleigh ! Are you OK ? "

"I'm sure that I'll have a big bruise, and I've already got a killer headache , but I guess I'm not dead . He got evidence."

"Don't worry , It doesn't matter . What happened? "

"I bent down to pick up some evidence, a tissue I think , and he hit me in the back of my head , and grabbed the tissue . I got a picture. "

"Of the attacker? " Eric asked excitedly, that would make it too easy.

"No , the tissue . "

"Oh jeez Calleigh." He groaned .

The first officer and Horatio stood at the door firing questions at them faster than they could answer. But the only one they answered was, "Is she OK ? " .

"Guys, I'm fine, really ! " She went to stand up, got all the way up, wobbled a bit and fell into Eric's waiting arms .

"You are not OK , I'm taking you home, no protests. I won't make you go to the doctors tonight , but if you have even a trace of a concussion tomorrow we are heading to the ER. H? "

"I'll call Natalia and Ryan to process the scene. Stay with her until she doesn't need you . You both have off this weekend. If you can't stay -"

Eric cut him off. "I can."

Horatio nodded. "OK then. "

"Eric I don't - " Calleigh protested.

"Calleigh , I'm coming anyway . "

Once they got to Calleigh's apartment Eric looked over and saw Calleigh asleep in her seat . He walked around the car, scooped her up and then realized that he had no way to get into her apartment.

He swallowed and tried to wake her up gently, "Calleigh ? "

"Mhm ? " She mumbled .

"Where are your keys ? "

"In my purse. Here." She thrust her purse towards him and then snuggled back into his arms , half-asleep.

Finding the keys , he opened the door and helped Calleigh to her room . On the way she toppled over. Eric just picked her up and carried her to her room , he sat her down on the bed , and asked if she could get changed into PJ's by herself .

She nodded . "Yeah , I think so . But thanks Eric . "

"OK , I'll leave then . "

"You're such a gentlemen Eric, most guys I know would try and take advantage of me right now . But just so you know , if you hear a really loud bang , or a scream , I give you permission to come in . "

Trying to stifle a laugh he said "What do you want for dinner , take-out or home cooked ? "

"You can cook!?" She asked surprised. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that was at home in the kitchen.

"Yeah, you don't think I ate take-out every night did you?"

She blushed slightly, and realized how stupid it was to assume that was exactly what he did. "I guess not. Home cooked it is then. Thank you. "

"OK. I can make spaghetti, and chicken pretty well. Or we could do the whole order in thing. Do you want anything in particular? "

She smiled at his genuine concern. "Surprise me. And Eric, do you think you could bring me some ice and some aspirin? "

"Calleigh?"

"I'm Fine!" She insisted.

"OK." He said hesitantly. He walked out and shut the door so that she could change.


	2. Good Nurse Eric

Eric got the aspirin and the ice pack and waited a few minutes before going back in to give her some time to change. He knocked and walked in just as Calleigh pulled off her black dress pants. She was turned around so she didn't see Eric who immediately started apologizing.

"Calleigh, I am so sorry . I'll leave your ice and you aspirin on this table. "

"Eric," She turned around "It's fine , you've seen me in a bathing suit , you don't have to be embarrassed ."

"Yeah , you're just so ... Never mind . I'm going to go cook, still want my surprise? "

"And what surprise would that be? All I heard about was a nice dinner." She asked with a smirk.

"That's, umm, what I was talking about. "

"OK. Yeah." She paused. "Surprise me!"

While Eric was cooking his surprise dinner, Calleigh was drifting off to sleep . The aspirin had gotten rid of the headache, and the ice helped with the bruises . She thought about getting up, but she was just so tired , she didn't have the energy .

"Calleigh ? " Eric asked while shaking her arm gently.

"Yeah?" She mumbled while still mostly asleep.

"I let you sleep for a while, but I think that you should get up and eat now so that you can take some more aspirin, it can only help. Plus, I made your favorite. "

Calleigh had sat up in bed , and was now fully awake , and breathing in the delicious smell coming from her kitchen .

"How do you know what my favorite food is ? "

"Well , on the way here , you rambled on a bit . I learned a lot about you . "

"Oh jeez . What else did I tell you? "She asked the blush seemingly ever present on her usually white face.

"Nothing too embarrassing. And don't worry, your secret crush is safe with me . "

Her mind was suddenly racing; did Eric know she had a crush on him? But when he flashed her that famous smile and helped her out of bed, she knew she would be find .

"Eric, I think that I've got this. I pretty sure that I can walk now . "

"OK . " He let go of her hand, and stepped behind her so that if she did start to fall he would catch her . But she never did .

"You never told me what you made me for dinner." She pointed out.

"We're going to be having cheeseburgers with everything except onions, and pickles. And, with a side of curly fries."

"Well , you definitely got my Burger World order down . Did you manage anything for dessert? "

"Are you really that hungry Calleigh?" Eric asked her incredulously.

"Actually, I am. So, I'll ask again, did you make me any dessert?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"I did." He returned her smile with a small smirk. "Peanut Butter Ice Cream with only a bit of chocolate sauce , because you don't like it to overpower the peanut butter. "

She was quiet for a minute then said " Did I really tell you all that? "

"Yeah, and I promise I won't forget either! "

"Do you really remember everything I say ? "

"It may come in handy one day . And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your secret crush. "

Oh my God . He knew . Maybe she should just tell him the truth. She did like him.

"Oh really, who ? "

"That's for me to know, and you to find out when I use it against you . " He flashed her another one of his devilish grins , and this time she smiled back. God, she loved that smile. Every time he gave her one it made her heart melt.

"When you smile, your whole face just lights up. Especially your eyes, they get really bright, and twinkly."

God, he loved her smile. It was special because she rarely gave them out.

"Eric ..."

"Will you set the table for me? " He said abruptly, trying to change the subject. He didn't want to think about her long blonde hair , or her twinkling green eyes , and definitely not her killer smile .

"Of Course. "

Once they sat down for dinner, Calleigh realized that Eric hadn't bought dinner. He had actually taken the time to make it for her; Jake never took the time to make her dinner. She smiled at the realization, it made her feel special.

"This is amazing Eric, how did you learn to cook so well ? "

"My mama and Mari both taught me some here and there when they got annoyed." A tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly brushed it away . "They said I couldn't get away with doing all the eating, and none of the cooking."

There was a bit of an awkward silence until Calleigh said "So have you ever cooked for any of your other colleagues? "

"Not so much actually. And don't even think about telling them. Cooking is for girls. "

"Eric! " Calleigh scolded. He should know better.

"What? That is so true. "

"Don't you watch the food channel? I mean Emeril , Bobby Flay - ! "

He cut her off "Rachel Ray, Una Garden ! "

"Fine, Compromise . Fine I won't tell if you do something for me! "

"And what would that be?" He asked, amused about her deal .

"You'll have to let me think about that . I didn't expect you to say yes so fast." She admitted.

"Well , as long as I'm here , and it doesn't involve stripping, I might as well do something . Anything you need while thinking ? "

"A Back massage!" She announced suddenly .

"OK , but which of my questions does that answer ?"

"Both. " She smirked.


	3. The Massage

Calleigh went to clear the dishes but Eric took them from her. "I told you that I am going to take care of you until you're completely better, and I intend to follow through . "

"Fine." And she went to sit on the couch and wait .

A few minutes later Eric came back into the living room with two glasses of wine and a small cardboard box with a lid . She took the wine but couldn't help wondering what was in the box ? She decided just to ask him

"What's in the box ? "

"The rest of your surprise. "

"Okay." She said hesitantly. She looked at the expression on Eric's face and gave in. "Let's see then."

"Be patient . Give me a minute. Do you want to wear that for the massage? "

She was wearing a pair of black dress pants, with a light green sweater , and Eric thought she looked amazing .

"Well, I thought so , but maybe I'll go change back into my pajamas . They were a little more comfortable. "

"OK . I'll wait. "

She came back wearing a pair of boy shorts and a white tank top with a sports bra under it .

"Now let's see . I'm all ready, But you're not ! "

Eric looked down and realized that he still had his work clothes on . Luckily he had went to his place while Calleigh was asleep and gotten an overnight bag .

"OK , I guess it's my turn . Be right back. "

While he was changing Calleigh's urge to see what was in the box got a little stronger. So she peeked, just a little . It had a bunch of lotion and massage oil .

Just as Calleigh was putting the lid back on the box Eric came out of the bathroom , looking very sexy in Calleigh's opinion , wearing only a pair of shorts and a t-shirt .

"Ready? "

"It looks like you've got some pretty professional stuff there . " She gestured towards the box sitting on the coffee table , the lid only slightly off .

"I am an amazing masseuse." He wiggled his fibers jokingly and she smiled.

"Ok , work your magic, Mr. Masseuse . "

She laid down on the couch , face down . Just then Horatio called Calleigh's house phone .

"I'll get it ! " She jumped up and walked over to the phone .

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi H. I'm fine. Yes , Eric's taking very good care of me. OK . Bye ."

She hung up the phone and went to lay back down. But due to the lack of space, Eric had to sit between her legs . Not that he minded, and she certainly didn't.

"Hey Cal?"

"Mhm?" She asked from her position on the couch.

"About earlier, I'm really sorry I walked in on you . "

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Eric , it's fine , I told you already I wasn't embarrassed. "

"I was though."

"What? Why?" Turning to face Eric she looked into his eyes, and the way he looked at her told Calleigh his answer. He liked it.

"OK. Eric? "

"Yeah ? "

"You have a nice butt too." She deadpanned

"Calleigh! I was being serious! "

"Me too!" She giggled and tried to sit up , but with Eric in the position he was, she couldn't get all the way up without being in Eric's lap .

She took a deep breath and suddenly found herself very close to Eric .


	4. Wanna go to Vegas ?

The next morning when Calleigh woke up Eric wasn't in her room, and he wasn't on the couch . But there was a very sweet note hanging on her bedroom door.

'Calleigh -

I had to leave before you got up this morning. H needed me . If you need me too , call me, and I'll head back here. You're defiantly more important.

Love,  
Eric '

"OK", she thought, " I'll call Horatio."

"Caine . "

"Horatio ? "

"Calleigh, are you OK ? "

"Horatio , I'M FINE ! Not a bit hurt, or in any pain. No concussion, or bruises. And I'm coming in!" She was sick of everybody asking if she was ok . She took a blow to the head that didn't truly injure anything but her ego.

"Fine, be here at 2:00. But, I'm not giving in on field work. You absolutely can't do any field work until I've personally made sure that you are recovered."

"OK . I have stacks of paperwork anyway! " She said, happy that he had given in on something.

"Bye Cal. "

"Bye ! "

It was only a little after ten and Calleigh was bored , so she called up Natalia . She wanted to go shopping , and knew her best friend would want to go .

"Hey Natalia , It's Calleigh . "

"Hey! What are you doing? "

"Not much , Horatio said I could come in at like 2:00 today . But until then, want to go shopping with me? We haven't hung out in forever! "

"Ok, do you want me to swing by your place and pick you up?" Natalia offered, both to be nice, and to make sure that Calleigh wasn't driving just yet.

"Sure, just give me like a half hour to get ready."

"See you soon. "

"Bye."

On her way to shower Calleigh noticed Eric's stuff sitting in a bag next to her couch . That meant he was coming back . She smiled to herself , she couldn't quite place the feeling , but she definitely liked having him around .

Meanwhile , Eric who was stuck in the lab was totally bored . There were no new cases , and he didn't care about the stack of paperwork on his desk .

"Eric ? "

"Oh , Hey H . What's up? "

"I just got a call from a lab in Vegas , they need someone to go over there and id the body and pick up his personal effects . They found his badge, and his gun at a scene . "

"Wow , Vegas ! Cool! But why do they need me out there? "

"They can't ship evidence cross-country, It might get contaminated."

Eric doubted that was truly the reason he and Calleigh were going, that was a one person job , for a day . Not two people, and certainly not for a week. It was Horatio's way of telling Eric that he should take care of Calleigh and get her out of Miami so she wouldn't be tempted to work before she was completely healed.

"Oh . "

"Take Calleigh with you."

Secretly Eric loved the thought of spending an extra week with Calleigh. In Vegas. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. You've got a week out there . Have fun, and keep Calleigh occupied and out of trouble. You too, don't get married and don't come back a daddy. "

Eric flashed one of his truly happy smiled and laughed. But it quickly faded when he realized that Horatio wasn't kidding.

"That wasn't a joke Eric ."

"Oh . Yes Sir." He looked down at the floor and quickly excused himself. That had been more than a little awkward.

Eric grabbed his phone and called Calleigh's house, when she didn't answer he got a little worried but called her cell .

"Hello?"

"Hey Cal , It's Eric . Where are you ?"

"Trying on billion dollar dresses at the mall with Natalia."

He could hear her laughter in the background and knew they were having fun . Calleigh covered the end of the phone and mouthed that it was Eric to Natalia.

"Oh , sounds like you're feeling better ."

"Yeah. I told you it wasn't that bad. Did you need anything, or were you just checking to make sure I hadn't passed out while driving?"

"Well, I hadn't even considered that , who drove you to the mall ?"

Calleigh groaned. "Natalia, Eric ..."

"Ok, fine. I'm glad that you're okay and having a good time with Natalia. But, I really wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Vegas with me?"

He heard a gasp in the background and a light smack, probably Calleigh hitting Natalia for listening in. "Natalia, shut–up! What Eric? Sorry."

"Do you want to go to Vegas with me?" He repeated.

"This is a little sudden don't you think?" Calleigh joked.

"We have to go and pick up personal effects for a dead officer . "

"Oh." Her previous excitement died just a little. This wasn't a spontaneous trip on Eric's part, it was for work. And, that kind of killed the fun. "When do we leave ? "

"Tomorrow . We're out there for a week. I think Horatio thought you needed a vacation, and knowing that you wouldn't take one, he arranged this."

She sighed, but smiled through it. She was going Vegas, and with Eric no less. "Ok, well I'm going to have to take off this dress now, but I'll see you when shift starts ."

"Actually , Horatio gave us the night off to pack . "

"Nice. That just means so much more time to shop!" She added the last part sarcastically , but she was relieved that she didn't have to work tonight, then hop on a plane to Vegas.

Eric could hear her smile through the phone as they said their goodbyes and hung-up.

Natalia waited until she hung up then pulled her out of the store and on to a bench just outside. "Well?" She asked expectantly.

"I'm going to Vegas with Eric, for an entire week." Calleigh blushed at the way that sounded.

"WHAT!?" Natalia had heard him ask, but she hadn't thought that he was serious, or that Calleigh would ever agree to it, even if he was.

"It's just for a case Natalia. Well, Eric said that he thinks it's because Horatio thinks I need a vacation, but we are doing something case related while we're down there."

Natalia laughed and nodded. "A case, right." A tiny smirk appeared on her face. "What are you going to take with you? "

"I don't know." Calleigh groaned, she didn't really want to spend much more time in the mall . It had been fun, but she had stuff she could take at home, and didn't really want to spend too much money.

" I'll help. Do you want to take pajamas or nightgowns? "

"I usually just wear a cami and shorts or pajama bottoms. "

"Ok, let's go!" She grabbed Calleigh's arm and headed off towards the closest store. 20 minutes, and five new pajama sets later, Natalia was ready to move onto the next phase of packing for Calleigh . "Do you think you'll need more dressy clothes, or do you think you should just take mostly casual clothes? Do you have any idea of what you'll be doing? "

She didn't know, so she shrugged. "I'm not really sure what we're going to be doing after we visit the crime lab. So, both I guess."

So they bought 6 new outfits, 3 pairs of jeans, 3 new skirts, and 8 new tops. And, from Forever 21, Natalia convinced Calleigh to buy a pink cocktail dress that was cut a little too low for her to wear anywhere but a club.

"What do you think about lingerie? "

"And just _why_ would I need lingerie Natalia?" She smacked her arm gently and tried to avoid the subject.

"Oh come on Calleigh." She looked at her friend.

Calleigh sighed. "I don't know. Let's just head over to Victoria's secret and see what we can find over there. "

"Fine let's go, then we go to lunch and get some energy! "

Calleigh eventually picked out 5 new bra and panty sets in all different colors and patterns , 2 new bathing suits , some new lotions , and a very short green silk nightgown that Natalia had almost forced her into buying because it was 'her color'.

"You are so taking that on your trip!"

"With Eric ? Come on Natalia!" She tried to keep her voice steady instead of imagining why she would wear that with Eric.

"Of course !" Natalia said in an exasperated voice. She changed her tactics and wiggled her eyebrows. "You know you want to!"

Calleigh rolled her eyes, knowing that it was easier to just give in. Eric was going to see it anyways."Fine , but you know that we're staying in separate rooms right?"

"Oh, I know." She said with a smirk on her face. "So, Where next ?"

"I'm all shopped out and I just spent like half of my paycheck. I say we head home."

"Let's do lunch . We can't go home just yet !"

Calleigh went home and threw everything she had just bought into her suit case. All she had to add was her robe and some slippers. While Calleigh was shopping, Eric had been thinking about what to pack . Eventually he just picked up the phone and called Ryan.

"Hey Wolfe , What do you wear in Vegas ? "

"Nothing." He deadpanned.

Eric chuckled. "Ok, well what do normal people wear in Vegas?"

"Well , most people just walk around naked . "

"I wasn't talking about your friends , I already know that they're not normal ." He joked.

" Hey ! " He protested , but just shook it off. "Normal clothes man. Like stuff for work, and a few button downs. Oh, and take a tux, just in case. "

"Thanks for the help. "

So at the end of his shift he went home to pack 7 days worth of work clothes, a suit and tie, and his swim trunks. As he was debating what to bring to sleep in his phone rang.

"Eric , where are you ? I've been looking for you forever, I came to see you at work . "

"Horatio told me to leave Cal. Apparently I have to finish packing, because he doesn't think I'll do it, if he didn't send me home right this instant. So, here I am. Have you packed yet?"

" Yeah, I bought all new stuff, which made it very easy . "

Eric sighed. That was Calleigh for you. "Are you going to make me look bad ? "

"Always. Bye Eric ."

He could hear her smile through the phone and laughed." Bye Cal . "

After another few minutes of debating sleepwear he decided to just bring some t-shirts and PJ pants. It's not like they would be sleeping together anyway. While he was folding those and putting them in his suitcase his phone rang again .

"Delko."

"Hey Eric? It's Horatio. I sent Calleigh home . "

"Is she ok? " He was instantly worried that something had happened to her, despite the fact that he had just talked to her.

"Yeah she's fine, but she had to go and get her suitcases, your flight has been bumped up to tonight at 6:00. "

"Oh, good . Am I supposed to pick up Calleigh ? "

"Nope I sent her home in a taxi , it is going to her house then heading over to yours , so be ready in about 30 minutes . Your reservations are under Delko at the Tangiers hotel. See you when you get back . "

"Thanks H . Bye!" He hung up the phone and closed his suitcase, setting it next to his bedroom door and grabbing a duffle bag before heading into the bathroom to pack toiletries.


	5. Let's go to Vegas

Natalia had come to back to Calleigh's apartment to watch a movie before she left for Vegas , but she seemed upset so Natalia turned off the TV and turned towards Calleigh .

" Girl , spill . What's bothering you ? You've been acting weird since Eric called earlier . "

" I don't know . "

" Oh yes you do , you don't get out of it that easy ."

" Seriously ? Ok , well I don't know what Eric excepts on this vacation . I told you about the flirting and the massage when he came over after work that day . But ... I don't know . "

" What do you mean ? "

" Like , does he want to do more than just work ? "

" Well . Do you want to do more than just work ? "

"That's just it , I don't know . Eric has been so great to me , and I know he won't be like other guys , but how can I tell if he feels the same way ? I don't want to put myself out there and get hurt again . "

" Calleigh , come on . I can't predict the future , but Eric is a gentleman , he would never force you to have sex with him , or do anything that makes you uncomfortable , but , I do think that he will be a great friend , maybe more if you two decide on that . You guys will have a great time whether or not something happens . "

" I guess you're right . I going on this trip no matter what . "

" Just promise me that if you decide to get married out there , you call me first ! "

" God , just ruin the surprise."

They both burst out laughing , never expecting it to even become a remote possibility .

" Thanks Natalia , I feel a lot better . "

The plane ride to Vegas was super boring . Eric fell asleep right after the plane took off , and Calleigh was trying to read , but her mind kept wondering to the talk her and Natalia had , had earlier . And what could happen in Vegas . Slowly she fell asleep too .

When she woke up the were descending into Vegas . While sleeping Calleigh had shifted , and fallen into Eric's arms . He had his strong arms wrapped around her . She felt so comfortable but she had to wake him up .

" Hey , Eric . Eric ? ERIC ! "

Suddenly he jerked awake . Oh sorry . " Suddenly he realized where his hands were and who they were around .

" We're Here ! " She pointed out the window and shivered as Eric leaned over her to get a good look out the window.

" Wow , it looks so Vegas-y . "

" Is that good or bad ? "

" Good . Definitely. This is my first time."

" Me too. This will be so fun !"

After they had both found their luggage Eric took both suitcases to the street , he hailed a cab , and told him to go to the nearest rent-a-car place . They pulled into the rent a car company and Eric paid the driver .

"What kind of car do you want to rent ? "

" Let's get a mustang convertible ! " That was her dream car , but on her salary she could never afford one , but on a company credit card .

"So she likes the fast cars . Nice , very nice . A mustang it is . " Eric laughed and Calleigh hit him lightly on the arm .

They told the dealer and Eric went to pull out his wallet again but Calleigh stopped him .

They put the top down on the drive to the hotel . When they got there the checkout lady surprised them . Eric told her Delko , and she told him one room number .

" One room ? " He was fine with it , but he wasn't sure Calleigh would be.

" Yes sir . Your reservation says one room . "

" Ok , well can we get another one ? "

" Actually we are totally booked , There is a poker tournament downstairs , we hold it every year and it is nationally televised . "

Calleigh turned to Eric , " It's fine , we're adults we can share a bed without jumping all over each other . "

" Are you sure Cal ? " He didn't want her to have to sleep in the same bed with him for an entire week and be completely uncomfortable.

" Yupp . Room 213 ? " She asked the receptionist, who smiled back , probably glad that Eric wouldn't be causing major fight .

" Yes ma'am . "

" Thanks . "

With that Calleigh grabbed the suitcases and headed toward the elevator .

" Coming Eric ? " She teased .

" Of course . "

The room was a nice size for one person , but hardly big enough for two adults who weren't madly in love with each other . The two of them stood in the middle of the room , looking at the giant bed that dominated most of the room . It's generic comforter was turned down , and there were two pillows .

She walked through a doorway and ended up in the bathroom . The first thing she was a Jacuzzi sitting in the corner of the room.

" Jacuzzi ! " She cheered and Eric poked his head in to look .

" Nice . "

" Wanna try it out ? " She looked at him suggestively.

Eric's resolve to stay away from Calleigh waivered , but he shook his head 'no' .

"Fine, I'm getting in. " She stuck her tongue out and walked back in the room to rifle through her suitcase . She pulled out her bathing suit and shooed Eric out of the bathroom , but not before he saw the tiny bikini she held in one hand.

Eric rolled his eyes at her behavior and went to relax on the bed . He flipped through the channels before settling on a football game .

It had been almost a half hour and Eric was getting hungry , they had eaten on the plane , but that had been almost 4 hours ago .

" Calleigh , can you please get out soon , I'm hungry ." He persuaded through the bathroom door.

"Sure , throw me my towel .It's on the bed."

She stuck her hand out and Eric handed her the towel and she wrapped it around herself , hugging her body . She walked over to her suitcase and eric sat on the edge of the bed closest to her . As soon as she opened her suitcase , she flung it shut again and looked pointedly at Eric. She flushed a light pink , but hid the light green nightgown under a shirt and grabbed clothes for dinner .

She stood up careful not to let her towel drop , her bathing suit didn't cover a lot of her body ." I'll take the bathroom first . "

" Why do you get it ? " Eric protested , knowing full well that it would take her at least an hour to get ready , when he could be done in under 10.

" Because , I'm a woman , it's what we do . That and shopping . " She stuck her tongue out at him and darted into the bathroom , locking the door behind her.

" I thought guns were your thing ? " He called after her.

" You've never seen me shop . " She said teasingly through the door.


	6. Tequila makes her clothes fall off !

Calleigh and Eric walked into the hotel dining room holding hands . On the way down the stairs Calleigh had taken a few steps and stumbled , Eric had grabbed her hand so she wouldn't fall , and she was determined to hold on .

"Hey Calleigh , do you think that maybe we could eat sometime today ? I've known what I have wanted for like a half-hour , and you're still looking at the menu . I'm hungry . "

"Hold on ! I'm looking !" He groaned and Calleigh looked up from her menu to glare at him ."We did eat lunch on the plane , how are you so hungry already ? "

" I'm a guy , it's what I do . Food and Football ." He said , making fun of her earlier words about girls and shopping.

The waitress walked up and stared at Eric while asking for their order . Calleigh considered it rather rude , what if they had been together. " What can I get for ya?"

" Can I get a steak with mashed potatoes , and a salad ."

"Sure thing. Anything to drink ?"

"I'll have a coke."

"Ok . " She wrote it down and turned to Calleigh , staring at her with a look of pure hatred. " And you ? "

"I'll get the same . But , can I get a mimosa ?"

"Mhm. I'll be back ."

Once she had left Eric looked at Calleigh . " What'd you do to her ? "

"Nothing , she hates me because I'm with you . Have you ever noticed that you're exceptionally gorgeous ?"

He laughed. "You too . she was probably just jealous."

She smiled at him . "Thanks."

They got their food soon after that , and got a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses to take back up to their room . They had had a fight over dinner about who was better at beer pong , Eric claimed he was better at it , but Calleigh had been champion in college. So she bet him that she would beat him , easy.

They played for almost an hour and Eric was holding his 4 shots well , while Calleigh was really tipsy , almost borderline drunk and it didn't look like she was going to give up anytime soon , so Eric stopped the bet . Loser had to sleep on the floor , and he would gladly do it . They had to pick up evidence tomorrow , and she really couldn't have a major hangover while walking around a crime lab as a visitor .

" Calleigh ? Honey ? Bets off , I'll sleep on the floor , ok ? "

" Eric … wait . " She was slurring her words , and she was starting to sway . She was clearly drunk , hopefully she wasn't a rowdy drunk , maybe she would just sleep it off . Hopefully before they had to work . " Don't sleep on the floor , sleep next to me . " She patted the bed next to her.

" Calleigh , no . You're drunk , and you might regret this . "

To that she stood up and pulled her dress over her head . She went over to her suitcase and then stopped. Sitting down suddenly to avoid falling over .

Eric went to her suitcase and grabbed a t-short and a pair of shorts . "Put these on Calleigh . "

" Can't you do it for me baby ?" She hugged Eric and rubbed his chest.

" Calleigh , no ." He said firmly. He grabbed her roaming hands and placed them back at her sides .

She stumbled over to Eric and put on what he had given her , then to her surprise he picked her up and walked her over to bed . He laid her down then covered her up .

Calleigh woke up in the morning with a killer headache , and the word hangover came running full speed into her mind .She didn't remember what had happened last night , she turned around in bed expecting to see a naked Eric laying next to her , probably with wedding bands , but she always expected the worse , it stopped the disappointment . Eric wasn't in bed with her , he was laying on the floor next to her on top of a pile of blankets in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt . She must have woken him up because he suddenly sat up and turned to Calleigh .

" Are you ok ? "

" It seems that you are always asking me that these days ."

" Maybe because you are always getting hurt ! "

Calleigh's face seemed to sadden but then she realized that was kidding when she saw him flash her one of his beautiful smiles . They always seemed to make her feel better , and she smiled back .

" Ok , fine . I have a headache , and a hangover , but I can deal with that . But , I can't remember what we did last night . Eric… ?" She stopped what she was saying when she remembered him putting her to bed and then laying on the ground .

" Calleigh , no . I would never take advantage of you like that . "

The look on his face seemed almost hurt. It made her want to run over and kiss him and hug him and apologize over and over . What really surprised her was that she liked the idea . She brushed it away when she remembered that they worked together and it might be awkward if they had a relationship.

" Want some aspirin for that headache before we have to go ? "

" Yes please . " She smiled . Then her face clouded over. "Where are we going to- oh, the evidence. What does Horatio want us to do with the rest of the week? "

" I guess he really just wanted to make sure you were recovered , I mean you insisted on coming back , and you know that this wasn't really a week long , two person job . "

" I am already recovered ! "

"I know that , and you know that , but Horatio , he worries . You know we are like his kids , he just needs to see for himself .You looked really bad Cal , like you were really hurting , and we both know that you don't tell anybody it hurts unless you're like dying . Or, maybe he just thought we needed a vacation."

Calleigh didn't realize that Eric cared so much about her. She turned away from him to look in her suitcase, but she really just didn't want Eric to see that she had tears in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away to look for some cute clothes to wear today.

" Hey , Eric ? Did you go through my suitcase last night ? "Her clothes weren't folded , and all her stuff was in the wrong places .

"No ." He said defensively , then a small sheepish smile crossed his face." Well , yeah , technically . But, I only got you pajamas to wear to bed , you tried really hard , but you couldn't get the zipper open . "

" Oh ."

She suddenly felt very embarrassed that Eric had seen her like that , very few people had ever seen her really drunk , less than 5 of her very close college friends . Mostly she didn't like to lose control of herself in front of anyone, especially Eric . Oh God .

She tried to change the conversation. "Is it hot outside?

" Yeah , it's sort of like Miami weather , but it's more dry and hot , than usual . "

"Ok. " Her green shirt, and denim mini would be cute , but would it be inappropriate ? No, it wasn't like she had to work here . I'll ask Eric, she thought.

"Should I wear this skirt ? "

" A skirt Cal ? I don't think that I ever seen you in a skirt before . "

" Well , you've seen me in a bathing suit and in a dress , so imagine a really short dress and the legs . "

Eric had to try really hard not to take her suggestion , but she did have really great legs . He couldn't think of an intelligent comeback to that one so he had to change the subject .

" Ok , since you're wearing a skirt , I'll wear shorts . "

" Ok , just don't wear a polo like me , because we'll look like a bunch of preps from Miami Beach ! "

" I think that your polo is adorable , it brings out the green in your eyes ." He said honestly .

Calleigh blushed . " Thanks , but we have to get ready to go ." She said trying to change the subject off of her . She never really learned how to accept compliments from people .

" I'm ready , you're the one who takes forever to get ready . Me , 10 minutes to put on clothes and brush my teeth , you an hour to do that and your hair and make-up . "

" Shut – up ! " she said playfully .


	7. Vegas Lab and the Mall

The Las Vegas Crime Lab looked a lot like the Miami Dade Lab on the inside . But on the outside , it was a completely different area . There were clubs and casinos , all 24 hours . There were strippers on every corner and a dozen "bad" neighborhoods . And , everything had lights .When they arrived they were greeted by one of the graveyard shift , just leaving after pulling a double .

" Hi, do you know where I can find a Gil Grissom, it seems that he was working a case on a man from Miami , and we were notified . But we can't seem to find him . "

" Oh , well that's Gil for you . He's not a very good people person , and I worked on that case too , so if you don't mind , I'll just take you to our morgue now ? "

" Sure . "

" You must be Calliegh Duquesne , and Eric Delko , I actually was told you were coming , so knowing Gil , he probably just forgot , he is a little out there. "

"It would be great if you could take us. As long as we get to identify the body. " Calleigh laughed and joked around with the woman .

Catherine led the way telling stories about the lab and showing them around . It was very nice , and had a lot more equipment than most , but the Miami lab was # 3 , with a very modest Calleigh as a ballistics expert.

" So , You're Calleigh Duquesne , I hear that you are the country's best ballistics expert . "

" Well .. "

" Don't try and be modest , I was just asking if maybe you would come meet Bobby , our resident ballistic expert . "

" Ok , but I hear that you also have an expert . is an expert entomologist , right ? "

" Yeah , him and his bugs . " Catherine rolled her eyes , but smiled .

She continue to talk and they were taken down to ID the body . It turned out that it was there dead officer and Eric had to sign all of the personal effects out , while Calleigh had a little visit with Bobby . The visit went very smoothly and they were in and out in under an hour .

" So , what do you want to do now ?

" I was thinking maybe a little shopping . " She said , trying to keep the embarrassment out of her tone .

" Cal , you already have an entire suitcase full of stuff . " Eric said in a tone he would use to talk to one of his nieces .

" But that's why you have a suitcase , and besides , I need pajamas . " She looked down at her shoes.

" Why , you brought some didn't you ? "

Her faced turned a deep red as she blushed . " Well , I did , but I well kinda expected to be sleeping alone , so they're not really appropriate . "

"Oh . " It then dawned on Eric , what Calleigh had been embarrassed about yesterday , she must have had her inappropriate PJ's on the top of her suitcase . " So , where do you think that we can find a mall around here , I haven't really seen anything around here except a whole bunch of strippers and a lot of lights . "

"If you listened when people talked , you would have heard from Catherine that there is cool mall that we should check out when we have a chance , it's right by our hotel genius . "

"Oh . "

" So , we are only going shopping for pajamas right ?"

"Well ... "

Of course , you can never take a women shopping and expect her to only look at what she came in for. They ended up going to over 10 stores looking for just pajamas , but found a new cocktail dress, a couple purses and some new shoes .

" Those shoes are ridiculous . " He said pointing at her the shoes she had just bought , and felt the need to wear immediately .

" My , flip-flops ? Come on they're really cute and they match my outfit . "

" Wow , Cal . I seriously think not working is officially turning your brain into mush . "

" No , it's always like this when I shop . "

" Okay. I'm not going to win this one . So , not that you have your ... flip flops . And your pajamas . And a new dress . We can leave right ? "

"But you didn't buy anything ! "

"There wasn't anything I liked ! "

"We went it over 15 different stores ! " She said with a roll of her eyes , how anybody could go into that many stores and not buy a single thing was hard for her to understand .

"Women's stores ! " He countered .

"Ok , fine where would you like to go ? " She said in a different tone . Hopefully he said he didn't care and she could pick out all kinds of new clothes for him .

"Lunch , I just told you that . " He said with a signature smirk on his face .

"God , this is going to be hard . What do you like ? "

"Food Calleigh , I'm hungry . "

"Well , if you hurry up and buy something we can leave . "

"Why do I have to buy something ? "

"So I don't feel like we spent the whole time here and it was all about me . "

"Well, it kinda was . " He pointed out . " Not that I mind , I'm glad I got to spend some time with you ."

" Shut-up . " she said dragging him into the closest store that sold men's clothing.

In that store , just to make her feel better , he bought a new pair of sunglasses , Calleigh had taken his old ones a while ago and never given them back . And , he bought a new chain for his cross , the old one had broken during a case .

" Come on , Eric . Chains ? "

" Just wait while I buy them . "

She waited by the door , her arms crossed . When he walked out she fell in step with him , walking close enough that their arms would occasionally brush . It just so happened that the next store they went into was a music store . There was a special display set up in the middle of the store . Eric had already found a new opportunity to use the information he had found out about Calliegh on that drive .

" Hey Cal ! Look , there's a big cut-out of your lover ! "

Slightly intrigued , Calleigh walked over to see what he was talking about , he couldn't have known that she liked him , and that was her only real crush . But standing there next to Eric in an aisle was a life size picture of Chad Michael Murray .

" Oh Cal , I am so going to buy you this . You can hang it above your bed and stare at it when you wake up . "

She decided that maybe it would be good to get back to their usual playful selves ."But daddy . He is like so last week ! You should know that I'm going out with John . You chased him out of the house with a gun yesterday . "

" And you're still going out with him ? "

" Yeah .. " She said with an attitude worthy of a 15 year old girl .

So Calleigh can play , this will be fun Eric decided .


	8. Travel Agency

After lunch the two walked through the mall, Eric toting half of Calleigh's bags , they talked about what they should do with the rest of the week . They had 5 days and nothing that they had to do . It really was like a vacation.

" I think that we should go dancing one night , watch a movie another , and swim on the last night . "

" I can't dance , but I'll try for you and I swim , and as long as we don't see a major chick - flick , I'll do the movies too . " He said , trying to agree with her plans , after all this had been for her to recuperate , and he was fine with just spending time with her . "Where are we going dancing ? "

" Just pick a club , but if you pick a strip club I will make your murder look like a tragic accident. " She said all with a smile on her face.

" Was that a threat Ms. Duquesne ? "

" No , it was a promise from me , to you . "

" Okay . New subject . No ant-eating clubs either , right ? "

Remembering that case all too well Calleigh burst out laughing and shook her head . " Defiantly not . Sorry . "

" So I guess that you still have that little ant phobia ? "

" Yes ,but it's not a phobia , they just scare the crap out of me . "

" Ok , sure Cal . How about we look up a good place ? "

Eric grabbed Calleigh's free hand as started walking . She starting giggling and Eric turned around and stared at her.

" What ? " Did he have something on her pants ?

" Nothing . " She said trying to hide a smile . " Where are we going ? "

" Role-playing , let's go . " He said with a devilish grin on his face , and a twinkle in his eyes that couldn't be anything good .

" I don't know if I trust you . "

" You better , we're here . "

They were standing in front of a small travel agency , which Eric figured would have some suggestions on how to pick a Good club to go dancing at . Calleigh seemed really confused , but Eric leaned over and whispered " Trust me . " into her ear and started walking into the store . He put his arm around her shoulders to try and make them look like a couple , but not too romantic for them . Calleigh seemed comfortable enough and he still had his arm , so he pulled her a little closer .

" Excuse me , ma'am ? Me and my wife are on a vacation here from Miami and we wanted some ideas for thing that maybe we could do during the day ? "

" Honeymoon ? "

" Yes , we've been married two whole days , isn't that right ? " He pulled her a little closer . She felt her cheeks turn red , but she had started it .

" Sure is . " She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek . Eric looked a little surprised , but he moved his arm a little farther down her back so it was resting just above her butt .

" So you two only need a few day-time activities ? " The assistant said with a knowing tone .

" Well , we had a few things in mind . Maybe some dancing and a good place to do a little gambling ? "

" Sounds good . You can pretty much gamble at any hotel in Vegas , and your hotel could probably get you movies as well ."

" We also need a few good restaurants . Don't we honey ? "

" Yes , but I don't want any that are also clubs. I shouldn't be around any drunks, or alcohol. Anything that could hurt the baby." She said with a laugh , moving her hand to rest on her stomach. She was thinking fast and coming up with a plan to get Eric back . She also wanted to cover the fact that she didn't want any drunk guys to come on to her , especially with Eric around.

" Oh , you're expecting ? "

"I am , I just found out." Eric looked at her confused for a second before he caught on and snaked his hand around to rest on her flat stomach. This was all a big joke , why not play it up ?

" When are you due ?" The woman asked , seemingly just curious .

Calleigh was caught off guard , she tried to cover and pick a date , she could be about 8 weeks , and that leaves 7 months . " March 7th . We are so excited . "

" Congratulations . "

" Thank you . "

" Well , a good place to dance is the Amigo , they have the best salsa dancing . "

" Ok , well thank you . "

" No problem . Good luck . "

After they left the store Calleigh sat down on a bench and tried to control her laughter . Eric came over and sat next to her but with very different things on his mind . Calleigh was thinking some of the same things , along the lines of Being Mr. and Mrs. . Delko , with a little one on the way . It didn't sound bad .

" Eric .- " she was going to tell him exactly how she felt about him , but he cut her off . He leaned in a kissed her . She was too surprised to do anything at first , but then she gave in and kissed him back . It was a gentle and loving first kiss and as soon as they broke apart for oxygen they leaned back in for another kiss .

" Calleigh , you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that . "

" What , make out on a mall bench? Me too. " She said , still a little breathless.

" I am being serious here . "

" Me too . I have always wanted to make out with you . " Calleigh said , trying to avoid having this talk in a crowded mall.

" I've always had feelings for you Cal , but when you had that fling with Jake , and went to Aruba , I didn't know how you felt . "

Almost with tears in her eyes at his comments she told him that she felt the same way ." I think that I like you too . But we have to take this slow . Ok ? "

" So , we went from friends , to married and expecting , to dating in just under an hour . "

She checked her watch . " About 50 minutes . "

" I'd say that's quite an improvement Ms. Duquesne . " He leaned in a kissed her one last time before standing up and offering her his hand .


	9. At the Bar

.

Eric and Calleigh went back to their hotel and put on some of the new clothes they had picked out for tonight . Well Calleigh picked out , Eric was more the wallet . She had decided what was cute and told him to buy it . Not that Eric minded , he liked the attention .

Calleigh's dress was a light green strapless dress with a fitted bodice and an a-line skirt . The color matched her eyes perfectly . She hadn't really liked it but Eric told her that he loved it , and that she looked gorgeous in it , so she bought it .

The club they were going to seemed pretty cool . There was good music and it wasn't too crowded .

They danced for a few minutes until Eric got the hang out it then they sped up and added twists and dips. Eric was actually pretty good . Calleigh decided that they might have to go back in Miami . After a few minutes Calleigh led Eric over to a table on the side of the dance floor . .

"I haven't been dancing in forever . This is so fun . We'll have to go back in Miami . "

"Sure . I'm going to go grab a drink . You want anything ? "

" I'll take a virgin strawberry daiquiri . No tequila for me tonight . " She smiled . " Might not be the best of plans . Especially with the whole , being in public thing . "

Eric laughed . "And the whole indecent exposure thing . "

She smacked his arm . " I am not a stripping drunk . I am just kind of a loopy drunk . And a babbling drunk . "

" You aren't a drunk at all . You just occasionally let loose and go a little crazy. "

" Thank you. Now go get me my drink . "

" Maybe I will . " He walked away singing 'Tequila makes her clothes fall off' which annoyed Calleigh for a second but surprisingly she found it funny and smiled again .

On the dance floor Calleigh was dancing with a man who seemed nice enough while Eric was at the bar . His name was Nick something or other . He was dancing a little too close for Calleigh , but when she tried to back up he moved in closer . She started to struggle but he wouldn't let go . He had her by the arms . Eric , who saw all this from where he was standing at the bar ran over .

" Hey man ! That's my girl !" He grabbed Calleigh away from the man and held her close, protecting as best as he could from this man . He didn't look very strong , but if Calleigh was scared , he must have done something to make her uncomfortable .

" She was dancing with me . "

" Just keep your hands off her . " He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and pulled her closer. "She's mine . "

" Sorry man . I'll back off . " He put his hands up and walked away to hit on another girl .

Calleigh turned in Eric's arm to look up at him. " Thank you . I was pretty scared that he wasn't going to let go of me ."

" It's fine Cal . You know I love you . I wouldn't ever let anyone hurt you ."

Calleigh's mind took off as soon as he said the 'L' word . Did he really just say that ? Did he mean it ? He's said it before , but it seemed different now that they were dating . Calleigh couldn't decide and was silent for a minute and Eric , having now realized what he said , took it the wrong way and walked out of the club, feeling stupid , and then rude for making her uncomfortable again.

She ran after him and grabbed his arm . " I love you too . " She slid her hand down his arm to grab his hand and walked off towards the car . This was her chance. She looked back at him . "This time I'm not drunk ."

Eric had no choice but to follow her into the car and back to the hotel . Not that he minded , but she had a death grip on his hand , like she wasn't ever letting go . He drove them back but had to drop Calleigh off . She hadn't wanted to let go of his hand but reluctantly let go . He drove off and to the 24 hour convenience store down the road . He bought a bottle of wine and everything he needed to make them a romantic breakfast tomorrow morning. When he got back though , he didn't see Calleigh . He heard the sink turn on and realizing she was in the bathroom he hurried to put away all the groceries .

As he finished Calleigh came out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a long kiss . She had taken off all her make-up and let her down . She had taken off her dress and put on a very short green nightgown .Eric couldn't help staring but Calleigh gently reached up and pushed his mouth closed . Then moving her hand she kissed him again .

" I love you . " She whispered into his ear .

" I love you too Calleigh . "

* * *


	10. Breakfast and the Airport

The next morning Eric woke up to find Calleigh laying on top of him . Her hair fanned out on her chest and her cheeks a rosy pink . Her breaths tickled his chest but he smiled . He gently lifted her up and off him so he could get up and make breakfast like he had planned last night .

It took him about 20 minutes to make everything just perfect , but he finally did it and walked over to the bed to give Calleigh a good morning kiss . He leaned down to kiss her and when his lips brushed hers , her eyes flew open but she relaxed when she saw Eric and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down .

" Good morning . "

" To what do I owe such a good morning ." She questioned with a smile on her face.

" I made us breakfast ." He announced proudly.

" Breakfast ? Looks like a couple of plates of strawberries , some whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce . "

" And ?" He said sarcastically.

" Nothing . Sounds perfect . Thank you ." She let him help her up and walk her over to the table . He even pulled out her chair when she sat down .

" You know , This is only for fun . I did actually make breakfast ."

"Well , I know what I want for breakfast . " She pulled him over and gave him a kiss on the lips leaving them both breathless.

" Sounds good to me . "

Long after breakfast had gotten cold and they had fallen asleep one of their phones rang . Calleigh recognized it as hers and jumped up.

" Hello ? "

" Calleigh ? It's Horatio , I didn't wake you up did I ? "

" No …. Not at all , we were just eating some breakfast ." Eric had sat up and was listening .

"Okay , well we found the guy that hit you . His prints and epithelia's were on a 2x4 left in a trash can near the crime scene . Your DNA was on the other end . We need you to come home a little sooner than expected . We have him in a holding cell as assaulting a federal officer , but we can't keep him any longer than 36 hours , so you have to ID him within the next 24 . "

" Sure , when's our flight ?" She motioned to Eric for him to get a piece of paper and a pen.

" Tonight at 8:00 , that was the soonest flight I could get you on with permission to carry guns and evidence on board ."

" Okay . But 8:00 pm your time or ours ? '

" Yours . "

" Alright , see you tonight . "

Calleigh walked back over to the bed and sat down to talk to Eric . " Well , we have a 8:00 flight . Its about 12:30 now , and we should probably leave for the airport at like 5:00 to make sure we get there without traffic and we have to get out guns checked and our permits to carry them signed . "

" So I guess a movie or a day out would be out , Do you want to pack now and go shopping ? We haven't really bought anybody souvenirs , and I promised Ryan and my parents one , and I guess we should get Horatio one for letting us come . "

" Oh and Natalia . "

" So you want to go shopping ? "

" Definitely . " Calleigh grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate then into the whipped cream and took a bite . There was some chocolate left on the side of her mouth and Eric leaned over to kiss it off for her . She kissed him back and relished in the newness of this , she hadn't really dated in a while . She had been too busy waiting for this . She smiled against Eric's lips and he pulled back .

"What's up ?"

"Nothing. I love you ."

A wide grin took over Eric's face , and Calleigh's matched his . "I love you too ."

They got ready and then decided to walk the strip. They went to a couple different gift shops and they each bought of their friends a tacky Vegas t-shirt . They got a snow globe with the strip in it for Natalia and Eric's parents , a pen for Horatio who wouldn't like anything else , and a shot glass for Ryan .

While in one store Eric saw Calleigh eyeing a gorgeous ring and decided to buy it . She wandered off to look at a necklace , and he took it to the register. It wasn't exactly an engagement ring , but it would be more of a commitment thing . He also grabbed a thin silver chain as an afterthought and had her ring that up too . He quickly put the two black boxes in his jacket and walked back over to Calleigh.

Not long after they were sitting in the airport after security and baggage check , when Calleigh suddenly spoke up .

" Eric , do you ever feel like even though something is totally amazing , you want something a little bit better ? "

Hoping she meant advancing their relationship, and not her wanting a new boyfriend he responded . "Like getting married ? "

" Maybe someday , but I was thinking more like being exclusive . Maybe , we shouldn't date other people . I know we said boyfriend and girlfriend , but these days I don't really know …"

" Calleigh , I agree." She smiled , and silently thanked god that what she said had come across the right way . She had been trying to come up with a good way to say that since this morning .

" You know , maybe we should move in together too ." She said as a joke , they were moving unbelievably fast .

Eric was totally speechless and Calleigh laughed . " I have officially rendered Eric Delko speechless. There should be a record of this moment . "

When he got his voice back he turned to look at her and opened his mouth a few times before he got what he wanted to say out ." Really ? "

" What do you think ?" Calleigh was scared . This was a such a big step , but she had known Eric for what seemed like forever , and they were already closer than boyfriend and girlfriend. This did seem like the next logical step , if you put the entire relationship on fast forward.

Eric saw the look on her face . He got reached over for her hand and pulled two black boxes and a key out of his jacket . Calleigh was scared . She wasn't really ready for marriage , not yet , but she didn't want to hurt Eric .At the same time , she wondered what was in the boxes .

" Calleigh will you move in with me ?"

She nodded and he handed her the key , leaning over to kiss her. "I also have two boxes here . Don't freak out , it's not what you think it is ."

She breathed a sigh of relief and Eric chuckled. He opened the first box and turned it towards Calleigh ." This is a promise ring . I want to marry you someday, but not today. This is just to show you that ,when we are both ready , and if we are still madly in love with each other , we can get engaged."

" So like a step before engagement ?" She asked , her eyes still locked with Eric's . When he nodded she smiled and kissed him , then she looked down at the ring and her eyes widened . She saw that it was the ring she had seen in the jewelry store and threw her arms around his neck .

"I love you , but I need my hands if you want to see what's in the second box ."

Being the curious person she was , she moved away from him and smiled expectantly.

Eric smiled at her and grabbed her hand , the one with the ring he had gotten her , and held it ."It's a chain for you to put the ring on while we work , that thing might just tear through some gloves . "

" Oh thank you so much . It's really pretty . " It was a silver chain with a small heart on it and enough room to put her ring next to it . "

Their flight was called and Eric laughed . "You know , our milestones happen in the weirdest places . "

" What ? "

" Boyfriend and Girlfriend at the mall . First " I love You " at a club , and this at an airport . "

Calleigh laughed too . "I see what you mean . "


	11. Back in Miami

Eric and Calleigh went back to their hotel and put on some of the new clothes they had picked out for tonight .

When their flight landed back in Miami a cop car was waiting to escort them with the evidence back to the crime lab . They got dropped off and after they had checked in the evidence and talked to Horatio about when to come in tomorrow , they were on their to Eric's house . Their house now really .

Calleigh was sizing up her new home while Eric unpacked their suitcases .

" You know , It really needs some sprucing up . A woman's touch is what you really need . "

" Sprucing up ? " He groaned . He had heard horror stories from his brother-in-laws about how the entire house was redecorated when a woman moved in. " Does that mean brand new pink lace everything ?"

Calleigh laughed but then her face turned dead serious . " Of course not . I was thinking a lavender in here with matching curtains , and maybe a coral in the bathroom then … "

Eric's face fell and Calleigh bust into more hysterical laughter . " Just kidding . No pink . No lace." A smile broke out over his face and he sighed in relief .

Calleigh hung up some of her clothes in their closet and was changing into some pajamas when the phone rang . She jumped up and squealed . "Can I get it ? "

" Knock yourself out Cal ." Eric said with a laugh as she ran out of the room.

" Yay ! " She ran to the phone in the living room . " Calleigh and Eric's house . Calleigh speaking . "

" Calleigh ? "

" Hey Talia . What's up ? "

" Calleigh and Eric's place ? That's what's up ! "

"Well , while we were in Vegas , some stuff happened." Natalia gasped and Calleigh laughed at how that sounded . "I'm not married , and I'm not pregnant .. that I know of."

She heard Eric gasp in the other room and Natalia laugh . She moved back into the bedroom and whispered "just kidding" to Eric , giving him a quick kiss before turning her attention back to her best friend .

"That's good , so what did happen?"

"He asked me to move in with him . And he gave me a promise ring . "

"What'd he promise ? "

" That if we still wanted to , when we were ready , he would propose . "

" Wow . Sounds like you guys have a thing . "

" Yeah . And he said I love you . And I said I love you back !"

She looked up at Eric in time to see him roll his eyes at their girl talk . she lightly smacked him on the arm.

" Aww ! " She cooed , happy for her best friend .

" I got to go , but I'll talk to you tomorrow ? "

" With details ! " Natalia threw in .

" I promise ! But why'd you call in the first place? "

" I was going to call you too . Just wanted to make sure you guys got home ok , and tell you both that you have off tonight . You do have to come in at 11:00 tomorrow though . "

" Yeah , we talked to Horatio earlier . But thanks . I really missed you . "

" Ok , lunch after work tomorrow ? "

" Definitely . Bye . "

" Bye ! "

Calleigh hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face . Then she realized that maybe Eric wanted to keep their relationship a secret for now .

" Cal , who was it ? "

" Natalia . I told her about us . Is that ok ? "

" Did it make you happy ? "

" Of course ! She's like my best friend , I can't keep secrets from her ! "

" Then it's fine with me . And it's not like she spreads rumors . And you probably would have burst if you didn't tell somebody. "

" Thank you . I love you . "

" I love you more . " He said in a teasing tone .

" I don't know , that might be pretty hard to beat . "

Eric grabbed her and pulled her down next to him on the bed . She kissed him and he kissed her back . Calleigh was really happy and she decided that just maybe, Eric loved her more . She loved him with all her heart and he made her happy , but she was Eric's whole world . He'd loved her forever .

The next morning Calleigh was the first one up and it felt so amazing to know that for the rest of her life she could wake up next to Eric . That was when she decided that when he asked her to marry him , she would say yes .

Eric was awake too , but he was looking at his girlfriend with new eyes . She was the only woman he could ever see himself with again . He loved only her and would do anything for her . That was when he decided that as soon as he was certain she would say yes , he would ask her to marry him .

Calleigh got up and grabbed her robe . She smiled at Eric before walking out to the kitchen to make some breakfast . Maybe some pancakes . As she mixed the batter she realized just how domestic this felt , and how right it felt . Eric came out of the bedroom and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back resting his chin on her shoulder .

" What are you making me ? "

" Who said I was making you anything ? "

It was nice to tease each other like that .

At the police station , Calleigh started getting nervous . Her criminalist side told her that the evidence was solid , but her human side , was scared to see him again . She was trying hard to forget what had happened , she had Eric now , and he could protect her from now on .

Seeing her face clouded with worry Eric pulled Calleigh into a hug and kissed her hair. She laughed but pushed him away with a sad expression .

"Somebody will see us ! "

"So ?" He countered.

She thought for a second . " I like the way you think . "

She walked back into his embrace and gave him a quick kiss . They called her into a line-up and the officer explained that all she had to was identify the man that had assaulted her and write it down on this sheet of paper and sign it . Calleigh listened halfway , but she knew how to do it , and seeing the man who hurt her scared her .

The men in the lineup looked roughly the same , but right away she knew it was #3 . When the cops cuffed him and brought him to interrogation , Calleigh was surprised when Horatio asked her if she wanted a word . She nodded but when Eric made to follow her she told him No .

" Eric , you love me too much to sit in there civilly with that man . And you know it . I want to stay out here and not beat him into a pulp . "

Eric laughed . " Are you sure ? I could be civil … I could ... for you . "

" Please ? Stay out here , For me ? "

" Fine . But you're right . I probably would beat him into a pulp . I'll be right here when you get out of there though . "

" Thank you . " She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Eric waited until she went in then walked around to the observation room .

" Mr. Reed , this is Calleigh Duquesne . She is the officer you assaulted . "

The defense attorney looked at him and waited . Mr. Reed didn't say anything until his lawyer leaned over and whispered in his ear . Even then he sighed and did it like it took a lot of effort .

" Ms. Duquesne , I am ever so sorry that I whacked you upside the head with a 2x4 ."

Calleigh was holding back her laughter at what he said . It's not that it was funny , but the tone in which he said it , such a monotone , uncaring voice , it made her want to laugh anyway .

" I might except your apology if you decided to mean it . "

" I meant it !"

" Well , I'm glad you think that , but all I heard was a lot of lies . "

With that he finally got some emotion . He got really angry and started yelling . Horatio and Officer Daniels were on their toes waiting for him to threaten her or hurt her , but he remained seated so they backed up again .

"At least I apologized woman , you want me to mean it to ?" He jumped up and came at Calleigh. "You're the freaking reason I'm going to prison."

He got really close, and seemed to get closer with every word and Calleigh backed up but he just seemed to get closer . In a second Horatio and Officer Daniels were on him and had him restrained and in handcuffs , but all Calleigh saw was the look in his eyes . It really looked like he was going to kill her. Tears welled up in her eyes and unlike her usual self she just let them fall and ran outside into the waiting arms of Eric who had seen all of this happen and run out to help her or at least comfort her .

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and whispered into her ear until she calmed down a bit .

" Come on sweetie , let's go home ."

She leaned into his shoulder and walked using him as support . He let her use him as her support. He would always be there for her .


End file.
